The Artist and the Soccer Player - Part of the Digital Love Series
by PunkPrincess9493
Summary: Midori Seo is Odaiba University's Soccer Coach's Daughter as well as an Art Student from the Art School a mile away from Odaiba U. She is introduced to the team, Tai finds himself attractive to the plain looking Art Student, but when they start dating he finds out there is more to Midori than it seems.
1. First Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon

**The Artist and the Soccer Player**

**Chapter One: First Date**

* * *

After graduating from high school, Matt and Tai moved into an apartment together while attending school at Odaiba University. Tai continued playing soccer and Matt was still playing with his band. Not much had really changed after high school, until Tai's Soccer Coach introduced the team to his daughter. Her name was Midori Seo, she was twenty-one and attending an Art School not that far away from the University. She looked plain and ordinary looking with her dark brown hair up in a messy ponytail and green eyes covered up by a pair of black glasses yet there had been something about her that caught Tai's attention yet he didn't really know what it was, but every day afterwards Midori would be waiting for her father and the team on the benches watching them practice.

"I told you to leave me alone already." Tai heard one day after they were done with practice.

"Aw, come on, Baby don't be that way. You know you love me." A young man's voice said in response. Tai saw a tall man perhaps around his mid-twenties towering over Midori as she stood in a corner clutching her sketch book to her chest.

"You mean I used too and I was stupid for doing so in the first place. Now please leave, Riku." Midori said crossing her arms glaring at the man in front of her.

"I'm not leaving with…."

"She asked you to leave." Tai said intervening. Midori gasped.

"Tai, don't get into this." She said, but Tai didn't listen.

"Yeah, listen to the lady." Riku said punching Tai in the face. He laughed seeing Tai fall on the ground. "What a wimp. Come on, Midori let's…" Riku fell to the ground.

Tai looked up into Midori's green eyes to see a fiery fury in them. She kicked Riku over. "I've had just about enough of you." She picked Riku up by the scruff of his collar. "I let you bully me around far too long, Riku. Now the show is on the other foot. So, if you don't want your gang to hear that you got ass handed to you by a girl then I suggest you shove off." She said before dropping Riku on the ground who took off running.

Tai's eyes where wide in surprise at the behavior he had just seen from Midori. "Wow, you're so strong, Midori." He said. Midori turned around to face Tai and blushed.

"Thanks Tai." She said as she kneeled down next to him. "Let me see your face." Midori brushed Tai's hand aside to see a broken nose bleeding. "Oooh, that looks bad. Hold on a sec, Tai. This might hurt a little." After a scream of pain from Tai, Midori ended up fixing his nose. "Sorry, but at least now it's back where it belongs. Let's go to my car. I have a first aid kit in there that we can use."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tai found himself walking to a dark green 2012 Toyota Camry. Midori opened her car door and pulled out a first aid kit. She then continued to take care of Tai's nose. "There all better." She said after bandaging his nose up. Her emerald green eyes stared into Tai's chocolate ones. "Your eyes are beautiful, Tai. They are like pools of chocolate." She said before he kissed his lips.

Tai's eyes widened in surprise before they close shut, leaning into the kiss. Midori's lips where extremely soft against his chapped ones. It was then that she felt a tongue slide in between his lips asking for entrance and she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck. She tasted like carmel. Soon Midori broke the kiss, a string of saliva the only thing connecting their mouths still. "Mi-midori!" Tai stuttered.

She giggled. "I was right. You are an excellent kisser Taichi Kamiya." Midori nuzzled Tai's neck. "It's been two weeks and you still hadn't made a move on me yet. I decided that I would do it for you instead." She said sucking on Tai's collar bone as he was pushed against the back of Midori's car.

"Mi-midori." Tai moaned before Midori dragged Tai into the back seat of her car. She locked the doors before she started on Tai's pants.

"Let's see how big that cock of yours is Kamiya." Midori said as she rubbed him through his boxers. The Brunette licked her lips at the size of Tai's package once she got it out of the wrapping. "Looks delicious, just like the rest of you." She said as she gave it a long lick.

"Fuck, Midori. What if your…"

"Relax, Daddy already went home. Now shut up and enjoy this because I certainly I'm going to." Midori said as she wrapped her lips around the head of Tai's Length. Tai grabbed onto anything he could get a hold of.

"Oh God, Midori." Tai moaned out feeling the warm wetness of Midori's mouth around his cock. "Why are you doing this?" He said in between moans.

She replaced her mouth with her hand for a second. "Oh, Taichi. I thought that was quite clear. I'm doing this because I find you attractive. Plus I've seen how you look at me during practice when I'm drawing underneath the Plum Tree." Midori said with a smirk as she moved her hand up and down Tai's length. "Speaking of drawing, you should let me draw you some time." Her emerald green eyes stared at Tai's flustered face as her hand strokes got faster.

"You want to draw me?" He said as Midori went down on Tai. "Shit Midori. Don't stop." Tai said as his hands went into Midori's hair. "I'm coming." He breathed out.

Midori then zipped up Tai's pants. "You taste delicious, Taichi-kun." Tai blushed as he watched Midori lick a drop of Tai's cum from her bottom lip.

"Did you just swallow…."

"Your cum? Yes, I did. Every. Last. Drop." She said kissing the blushing Brunette Boy's cheek when his cellphone went off. He jumped before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Tai, where are you? Everyone already went home."_ Matt asked him on the phone.

"Uh, I'll be there in a minute. I just need to finish doing something real quick."

_"Are you okay? You're breathing heavily."_

"Yes, I'm fine. As I said I'll be there in a bit."

_"Okay, whatever you say. See you soon then."_ Tai shut his phone and looked at Midori who was smirking before she busted into giggles.

"That wasn't funny, Midori." He said glaring at her before kissing her lips. Midori sighed into the kiss. After a couple of seconds they broke apart.

"So, if you aren't busy tonight do you want to go on our first date, Boyfriend? I mean we are a couple now aren't we?" She said innocently. "Because I don't just do that for anyone that helps me out, In fact that's the first time I've ever done that. Not the blow job I mean."

"I know what you mean and yes, I'm free."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Wait, you don't even know my address."

Midori giggled. "Well then I guess you'll have to give it to me silly." Tai smiled and wondered was this the something that had caught his attention, but how could it of when he didn't even know this part of her personality. "Great, I'll pick you up at eight then. Wear something nice, but not too fancy and leave your wallet at home. I'll be paying for everything. You can pay next time if you want." Midori said kissing Tai's cheek as she opened the car door and then got into the drivers eat. "See you tonight, Taichi-kun."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tai hadn't told Matt about his date that night, so when he walked into the small living room in their apartment where the Blonde was tuning his guitar his eyes widened in surprise. "Why are you all dressed up for?" Matt asked Tai.

"I got a date with Coach Seo's Daughter. She's attends an Art School not that too far away from the university." Tai said fixing his shirt. "She told me to wear something nice, but not too fancy. You think this is okay? I don't even know where we are going. She's even paying for the date."

"You look fine. Really? I've never dated a girl who would pay for a date." He said as he went back to tuning his guitar. "You should probably take some mints or gum."

"Good Idea." Tai said going back to his room. The doorbell soon rang a little while afterwards. Matt set his guitar down to go answer the door.

"Hey is Tai ready?" The young woman said.

Matt stared at the woman in front of him. "Are you Coach Seo's Daughter?"

"Yeah, the name's Midori, nice to meet you." Matt stared at Midori. She had a single emerald hair extension in her dark brown hair, her lips where painted with black lipstick while her eyes had black and emerald eye shadow. For her outfit she had chosen a pair of black heels, black skinny jeans, and a green mid-drift blouse underneath a black leather jacket. Around her neck was a green choker with black dew drop jewels while she wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings in her ears. Matt barely saw the belly button piercing she had which was a silver and emerald banana.

"Uh, yeah he went back to his room to get something." Matt said walking back over to his guitar.

"Ah, I see. I'll just wait outside then." Midori said closing the door behind her.

Minutes later Tai came back into the room. "What took you so long? Midori is waiting for you outside. You know I never thought you'd go out with someone like her." Matt said looking up from his gutair.

"What do you mean? I've dated geeky girls before." Tai asked confused looking over himself one more time.

"Geeky? I wouldn't call Midori geeky. She seems more like a trouble maker to me." Matt said.

Tai looked at Matt confused with no idea what the other was talking about. "Whatever you say, Matt. I'll see you later." He said grabbing his jacket off the table as he opened the door.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Tai looked at the young woman leaning over the rail who was smoking a cigarette. She looked to her left to see an elderly old man slightly shaking. "But this is a no smoking area."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I was just waiting for my date to finish getting ready. I'll put it out right away." She said with a smile, throwing it on the ground and putting it out with her heel.

"Midori?" Tai said realizing this was the geeky girl from earlier. The young woman turned around and smiled.

"Tai! I see you're all ready to go. You look so handsome. Let's get going then." Midori said taking Tai's hand in her's as she lead him to her car.


	2. Real Wild Child

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon

**The Artist and the Soccer Player**

**Chapter Two: Real Wild Child**

* * *

Tai sat in the passenger seat staring at Midori. "You look so different." He said suddenly as Midori continued to drive to their destination. She chuckled.

"Is that so?" She smiled. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm dressed like this?"

"I just assumed this was your outfit for our date."

"Yes, and this is usually how I dress. You see my father still thinks that I'm his weak, geeky little girl, but when I graduated from Odaiba High I decided to reinvent myself."

"Wait, you went to Odaiba High?" Tai asked shocked, trying to remember if he had ever seen Midori before while in high school.

"Yeah, I did. People were always picking on me back then. I'm just grateful that Minoru was there to save me most of the time. It was him, my art and you that helped me get through high school." Midori blushed. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you that day. I thought that I was the luckiest girl in the world to actually get a chance to gather up my courage and ask out my high school crush." She looked at Tai for a moment before looking back at the road.

"Who's Minoru?" Tai asked.

"Minoru is my Twin Brother. He was always there to protect me from the bullies, if it wasn't for him I would have gone home crying every day." Midori said with a smile on her face.

"Oh." Tai looked at his lap for a moment. "How exactly did I help you get through high school?"

"Watching you play soccer. You put so much heart into what you loved. No matter where the game was I always made sure to be there to support you even you didn't know I existed. In fact I was the one that made those posters for you during the homecoming game." Midori said tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"That was you? No wonder they looked so good then. The whole entire time was wondering who made them. I thought it had been my friend, Sora or my Sister, Kari, but they both said they didn't make them." Tai smiled as the pulled up to a nice restaurant.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun making them. Anyways, we're here." Midori said with a smile grabbing her purse from the back. The two got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

"Hello, welcome to Paradise, do you have a…Oh, Midori. I haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" The waitress said getting two menus.

"I have been well." Midori said with a smile taking a hold of Tai's hand as the two followed their severer.

"That's good." The young woman said as she brought Midori and Tai to a booth. "I'm guessing you broke up with Riku then." She said handing Tai and Midori their menus.

"Yes, I realized he wasn't treating me well so I broke it off with him. He didn't take it too well. Tai here ended up intervening when he tried to take me back. Of course afterwards I made sure to run Riku off. He certainly won't be coming around to bother me again." Midori giggled.

"That's good. Do you know what you would like to drink or should I come back later after Tai has had a chance to look at the menu?" The waitress asked Midori.

"I dunno. Do you know what you would like to drink Tai or do you want Kiki to come back later to take your drink order?" Midori asked Tai as he looked at the menu.

"Um, why don't you just order a drink for me?" He said with a smile looking at the drinks.

"Okay. Do you want an alcoholic or non-alcoholic drink?" Midori asked.

"I don't really drink alcohol." Tai answered.

"Really, I you seem like someone who would." Midori said surprised. "Well, I guess in that case I'll have my usual alcoholic beverage and Tai will have Lychee Ramune."

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said walking off.

"How do you know I like Lychee Ramune?" Tai asked looking at Midori.

Midori smiled. "I saw you drinking a lot during high school. You'd always drank it before practice or a game." She said looking at her menu. "I'm very observant. In fact you still do it before practice."

Tai smiled as he continued to look at his menu. A couple minutes later the waitress came back with their drinks. "Would you like any appetizers?"

"Yes, we will have some Baked Tofu Bites. What about you Tai? Does anything look interesting to you?" Midori said as her foot touched Tai's making him jump.

"The Avocado Fries look interesting." He said.

"We'll have that too then."

"Alright." The waitress said before leaving.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." Midori chuckled.

"You didn't I was just caught off guard. No one's ever played footsies with me while on a date."

"Really? What about this?" She said as her slide her foot up Tai's thigh making him jump again. She busted into giggles. "Don't worry I won't do it again." She said setting her foot back down smirking seeing Tai blushing.

"What did you get anyways?" Tai asked staring at Midori's drink.

"It's called Momoshu. It's a Peach Liqueur. You wanna try a sip?" She asked him.

"Sure." Tai said as Midori handed over the small bottle to Tai. He put the bottle to his lips and took a drink before handing it back over to Midori. "Tastes Peachy." Midori giggled.

"Other than that what did you think of it?" She asked taking a drink of the Peach liqueur for herself.

"Tastes delicious." He said with a smile as he drank some of his ramune.

"Glad you like it. Maybe I'll give you some for your birthday." Midori said smiling as she took another sip. The Waitress then came back with their appetizers.

"Do you know what you would like to order or should I come back later?"

"Later, I don't think we have actually really looked all that much yet." Midori said with a giggle.

"I understand." She said then left.

Midori and Tai continued to talk after they had finally decided on what to order.

"So, the reason why you don't dress like this in front of your dad is because you are scared you'll give him a heart attack." Tai said eating some of the avocado fries.

"Pretty much, that's why I continue the act of being his nerdy little girl." She said eating a Baked Tofu Bite.

"If you don't mind me asking how much can you lift?" Tai said interested in his Date's strength.

"Seventy-Five Pounds." She said like it was no big deal.

"Holy crap, really?" Tai said slightly choking on a tofu bite.

"Are you okay? Drink some of your Ramune, Taichi." She said concerned about the brunette boy. Tai took a sip of his Ramune to help get the tofu done.

"That's a lot, for someone your weight."

Midori chuckled. "Oh, really and how much do you think I weigh?" She asked.

"I guess around One – Twenty." The dark brunette smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet, but you're wrong. That's almost half my body weight." She said with a laugh as Tai's eyes widened in surprise. "I used to be around that during high school and a lot shorter too, but for some reason afterwards not only did my personality change but the rest of me did as well."

A couple of minutes later the waitress came back asking if they were ready to order. Midori ordered the Yakisoba Chicken and Tai ordered the Nabeyaki Udon.

The rest of dinner they spent in silence until the bill came and Midori handed her credit card over. "How is it an Art Student like you can afford such an expensive meal?" Tai asked curious after seeing how much the bill cost and offered to help, but was turned down.

Midori smiled. "That's very simple, Tai. I get my income from my art and my part-time job." She said after signing for the bill and putting her credit card away.

"I thought you only did drawings?" Tai asked as they left the restaurant.

"No, I do paintings and sculptures as well. Of course you need an actual art studio for those two." She said smiling as they got into her car. "By the way I hope you like dancing because we are going to a Night Club next." Midori said starting her car.

"You know you're nothing like I thought you'd be."

"Of course not, what you usually saw was an act I put on for my dad." She said with a smile as she drove off.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Midori pulled into the Nightclub's parking lot, she felt something wasn't right. For one reason there wasn't anyone hanging out in the parking lot like there usually was. "This can't be good." She said to herself staring at the Nightclub. "Tai, say right here. I mean it." She said staring at him for a moment before pulling something out from underneath her chair. "Lock the doors once I leave." Midori said as she got out of her car, closing the door she walked towards the Nightclub's entrance.

She had been right; as soon as she walked into the Nightclub she spotted Riku's gang. Luckily she had yet to be unseen and pressed a button on a device inside her jacket pocket before making herself known. "Riku!" She yelled glaring at the man. "I thought I told you not to come around here again." Midori gritted her teeth as two of the thugs Midori was quite familiar with came running at her. She swept her legs underneath them, making them fall over.

"Now you look more like the woman I fell in-love with." Riku said with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through that thick skull of yours? You and I are never getting back together, like ever." Midori then picked the two thugs up before knocking them unconscious. She glared at Riku. "You may think we are perfect for each other because of this, but you don't know shit about me Riku. You still haven't realized who I am." She said walking towards him taking out everyone that was in the Man's gang. "And you wanna know why I seem stronger than normal? It's because I was on a date and have to deal your bullshit." She yelled. "I think it's about time I put you in your bloody place, Riku!" She smirked as she felt the device vibrate in her pocket. "You wanna know what that place is?"

"Yes, please enlighten me on what my place is, Midori?" Riku said not caring that his Ex-Girlfriend had just taken out half his gang.

"Jail, Darling." Midori said crossing her arms. "They're all yours gentlemen." She smirked right as the Odaiba Police Force busted through the doors.

"Shit!" Riku said as he started running away eventually he ended up grabbing Midori and placing a gun to her head. "Come any closer and I'll kill her." Midori's eyes widened in fear before he heard a glass bottle shatter over Riku's head as he collapsed to the ground.

"And you told me to stay in the car?" Tai said with a smile as Midori ran into his arms crying.

"Oh My God, Tai, I was so scared. I didn't know what happened. Everything was going smoothly then he suddenly just grabbed me. It was like high school all over again." She said crying into Tai's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all over now. Plus you did most of the work." He said brushing his hand over her hair. "You're braver than you think."

"I know I am, but even the bravest of people get scared sometimes and I wasn't always like this after all." Midori said as the two exited the Nightclub and headed back to Midori's car. "You can drive if you want?" The Brunette said handing her keys over to Tai. "I don't think I would be able to anyways after that."

"I understand." Tai said kissing Midori's cheek. "How about we go back to my apartment, have some hot chocolate and watch a movie on the TV instead?" He asked leading Midori back to her car.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." She said with a smile as they got into her car, this time Tai in the Driver's Side and Midori in the Passenger side as they headed back to Tai's apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Obviously Midori won't be explaining to Tai what that was all about for a while now after such an experience, but eventually he will find out. Anyways, I want to know what you think of Midori so far. Are you shocked, amazed, frightened? Do you think Tai will end up bruised when they end up moving their relationship into the bedroom? ;-) Even though sort of speaking they already did. Can't wait to hear what you think.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Aveza – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hoped you enjoyed this one as well.**_

_**Vigatus – Thank you for the review. It just got a whole lot more interesting didn't it?**_

_**Annzombie12 – Thanks for the Favorite. ^.^**_


	3. Sora Meets Midori

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon

**The Artist and the Soccer Player**

**Chapter Three: Sora meets Midori**

* * *

Tai glanced at the young woman in the passenger seat who had fallen asleep it seemed. He smiled for a second before thinking: _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought as he turned into the Apartment Complex Building and parked.

Tai pocketed Midori's keys before going around to the passenger side to pick her up, he had been surprised when he had actually been able to do so since Midori said that she could lift 75lbs and that it was half her weight. He smiled seeing her move around in her sleep. "You're my hero, Tai." She mumbled in her sleep making the boy blush.

He soon stood in front of the apartment he shared with Matt and gently knocked on it. When the door opened, he saw Sora standing in the doorway. Tai blushed like crazy. "Hi Sora."

"Matt told me you were on a date." Sora looked at Midori. "Not someone I would think you'd usually go for." She said with a raised eyebrow before moving to the side to let Tai.

"Yeah, well she wasn't dressed like this when I first met her. She was nerdier looking. Turns out she's the one that made those posters that one year." Tai told Sora as he set Midori on the couch.

"She made them!?" Sora all, but yelled in surprised after closing the door.

"Don't be so loud." Tai said glaring at Sora.

"Sorry." Sora said looking at the girl her eyes widening in surprise. "Tai, she's bleeding."

"What!? Where!?" Tai said franticly looking over Midori's body as he tried to find the wound. Her hand moved to her left side, applying pressure to it.

"Can you get me the first aid kit out of my car, Tai?" Midori said getting into sitting position as she tried to stop the blood from gushing out of her wound with her hand.

"We need to get you to the hospital though!" He said panicking.

"Taichi, I love how you are so concerned about me, but it's no big deal. I just tore the stitching open. I just need to sow it back up. Now if you could go get the first aid kit out of my car, I could do that." She said with a smile staring at Tai.

"Okay." Tai said running out of the apartment to Midori's car.

"I never knew he would be so cute panicking." She giggled smiling at Sora.

Sora just stood there not quite sure what to do. "I'll go get you a towel to help stop the bleeding."

"Thanks that would be wonderful." Midori said watching Sora walk away. The Brunette girl took her hand away from the open wound for a moment to examine it. _'Well, at least it didn't tear completely open. Minoru is going to kill me when he finds out.'_ She sighed as Sora came back with a small towel and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Tai told me you where the one that made those posters for him Senior Year, the ones with his face on it." Sora told Midori.

"Yeah, I did. I thought Tai deserved a better poster than the other ones that were made. He was after all the Star Athlete on team." Midori smiled applying pressure to her wound with the towel.

Sora caught a glimpse of her Tattoo on Midori's back. "You have a tattoo?"

"Yeah, I have two actually. The one you probably saw is the one still a work in-progress." Midori took off her leather jacket to show Sora the large angel wings on her back that weren't covered up by her mid-drift top. "I just recently got it done which is why it's still pretty red." At that moment Tai came back into the room carrying the first aid kit. "There you are. What took you so long?"

"Midori!" A man's voice came from the doorway.

"Oh shit."

"You better be saying Oh Shit." The man walked into the room grabbing the first aid kit out of Tai's hands. He opened it up and pulled out the right equipment to sow Midori's wound up.

"Tai, this is my brother, Minoru. Min this is…"

"I know who he is we met in the parking lot. The police called me up and told me that you helped them. I know that you are stronger than you used to be Midori, but come on. Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Midori's brother looked exactly like Midori except he was male and his hair fell around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Min." Midori said noticing that Tai and Sora had left the room to let the two siblings talk.

"I just wish you would be more careful. I thought you were doing this in order to protect yourself, but it seems there is more to it than I thought. Just promise me now that you are with Tai finally that you'll slow down and go back to being my Nerdy Sister." Minoru said as he finished sowing up the wound and started to disinfect it.

"I'll slow down, but I'm not promising you anything. I don't want to go back to being weak, Min."

Minoru sighed. "I'm not saying that you have to go back to being weak. I just want you to slow down. I mean how would you feel if Tai ended up getting hurt? He is sort of an Idiot after all."

Midori giggled. "I wouldn't call him an Idiot, Min. He just doesn't think before he acts sometimes."

"Still just try. I mean what do you think will happen if Mom and Dad finds out I've been hiding this from them. They'll go ballistic and make you come back home to live with them." Minoru said standing up putting a green backpack next to his sister. "Since it's late, I thought you'd probably end up saying the night here. So, I packed some stuff you'll need into your backpack." Minoru kissed his sister's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Bye, Min." Midori said to her brother.

"Bye Dori." He said before he left.

Midori sat on the couch, her left hand going into her pocket touching something dear to her. "Why couldn't it have been a different one?" She sighed. "Not saying I don't appreciate this one, but still."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen: An appearance by Midori's brother. If you want to know more about Minoru you'll have to read: Return to the Digital World, Which is part of the Digital Love Series. He will be making an appearance in it along with Midori. Midori in fact might be appearing in the next chapter of Return to the Digital World. You'll be able to see another side of her that you hadn't seen yet.

I bet you are all curious about what that she was talking about, but I'm afraid my lips are sealed. You can guess if you want, but I'm not going to tell you if you are right or wrong.

Also if you want to do fan art of Tai and Midori or even of Minoru. Then you have my permission. Just send me the link so I can see it. If you have a DeviantArt tag their names and the title of this story along with my DA name, which you can find on my profile.

By the way I didn't mention this, but perhaps some of you have already noticed this, the past two titles are songs. First Date by blink-182 and Real Wild Child by Everlife. I couldn't figure out what song to use for this chapter so if you have a suggestion fire away.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Aveza – Thank you for yet another wonderful review, Darling.**_


	4. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon

**The Artist and the Soccer Player**

**Chapter Four: Bruises and Bitemarks**

* * *

It was five past eleven; Midori was currently taking a shower while Tai organized his room. It was the first time he had had a girl over that he was a romantic relationship in. As he was picking up his room he felt a wet body pressed up against his bare back. Midori rubbed her 34C sized breasts against Tai's back. She snickered hearing the moan escape from Tai's mouth. Midori tugged on Tai's ear with her teeth roughly. "Shit." He moaned out as she slid her hand down into Tai's pants.

"Now that I have you I'm never letting you go." She whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine as her thumb ran over the head of Tai's penis. Her tongue slithered down from his ear to his collar bone where she bit hard. The Brunette female began to stroke Tai's length as she examined the hickey she left on his collar bone. "That came out nicely." She purred licking it. "How about we move to the bed and get these pants off you?"

The Two of them walked over to Tai's bed, Midori laying down first still wet and incredibly naked. He blushed seeing her body, the evidence of her strength showed on her body as he stared at the barely visible six-pack she had. His eyes roamed over her body as he noticed her pussy was bare, as in there was no sign of hair down there at all.

"What's the matter, Taichi? Never seen a Brazilian before?" She said with a smirk as her hand hovered over her crotch. "Get over here so I can claim you some more." Midori tugged Tai's pants down and licked her lips at his harden length. "It's just as delicious looking as the first time." She said with a smile pulling Tai down next to her.

"What about protection?" He asked as Midori nibbled on his ear.

"Hm, oh that's right." She got off of the bed and grabbed a box of Kimono MicroThin Condoms out of her purse putting them on the night stand before licking and nibbling at Tai's chest. She smirked at the moans that slipped from his lips. Midori continued to make her way down Tai's body before she her face stopped in front of Tai's aching hard length. "You're already leaking pre-cum." She giggled licking it up before swirling her tongue around the head.

"How can a nerdy girl like you be so good at this?" He asked moaning as she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. Midori looked up at Tai with bedroom eyes. He wiped the hair out of her eyes as she sucked him off. "Midori." He moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Midori's throat. "Shit, Midori." She released Tai's length from his mouth.

"You are the only one I'll do that for because I love you." She told him as she climbed over his body.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, at least not as strongly as I do for you." Tai told Midori as he kissed her on the lips. They fit perfectly together with no complications. His hands landed on Midori's hips as their kissing session turned into a make out session with Midori slid her tongue over Tai's lips. He opened his mouth eagerly as their tongues danced around each other.

Midori pressed her breast against Tai's chest sending shivers down her spine as she did so. Her nails ran down his back as she moaned into the kiss as Tai moaned at the pain her nails give him as the descended down his back.

The Digidestined of Courage flipped Midori and himself around to where he was now on top. The Brunette female smiled lovingly up at Tai. "Make me yours, Taichi-kun." She told him as she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck as they went back to their passionate make out session.

After a couple of seconds the two broke for air as Tai kissed down Midori's neck down to her perky breast. His hands caressed them softly, a small moan escaping from her mouth as he did so. Tai rubbed his thumbs of her nipples, smirking when more moans came from the woman beneath him. "I love the way you moan when I play with your breast." He told her, looking at her face. Midori blushed at his words. He chuckled as he flicked his tongue over her left nipple as he massaged her right breast.

"If you are going to suck on them just suck on them already." She said getting slight frustrated at having her breast teased so much.

Tai just chuckled before he put her nipple in his mouth and began to suckle on it as he continued to massage the other one. The noises that came from her while he did this went right to his groin. He then proceeded to give the same treatment he had down to the left to the right.

"Taichi, please no more." She begged as the heat in between her legs became too much for her. He released her nipple from his mouth as he stared into her bright green eyes. They were filled with a fiery passion and he had caused it. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"What do you want me to do then?" He asked as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Lick me." She commanded as she pushed his face into her bare pussy. He smiled at her forcefulness and lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he licked in between her folds. Midori arched her back in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of her high school crush's tongue upon her most intimate parts. She squealed in delight when he flicked his tongue over her clit. He continued to repeat this action on her since it seemed she enjoyed it greatly. She screamed out his name as she came in his mouth.

He noticed that it wasn't an unpleasant taste actually. She tasted sweet not like how the other girls he had gone out with and done this with tasted.

"I think it's time we got down to business." She said pushing him down. Tai watched as she opened the condom that was in her hand and rolled it down his length. Midori sat on his lap and kissed him sweetly.

"What are you doing?" He asked her confused.

"Don't tell me this is your first time having sex?" She asked him surprised by his question.

"No, this is not my first time, but shouldn't I be on top." Midori giggled at this.

"Oh, I see. You've dated some selfish girls then." She kissed him again before leaning down and whispering into his ear. "I'm going to show you a side of sex that you have never experienced before. One filled with utmost pleasure." She said as she placed Tai's length at her entrance before sliding herself onto his length. Midori moaned in pleasure as her pussy was filled inch by inch.

After his entire length was nestled deep inside her Midori began to move her hips back and forth as she rest her hands on Tai's stomach. His hands landed on her hips as she continued ride him. The room became filled their moans of pleasure.

Time passed by as they enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies as Tai soon found himself groaning in pleasure as he thrust into Midori's entrance as he came hard. Her body slid off of his as she sighed in the afterglow of sex. She turned towards him to find that Tai had fallen asleep. Midori smiled at this as she carefully took off the condom and threw it in the trash.

She smirked looking at Tai's body. "Hm, guess I still don't know my strength." Midori kissed his cheek. "Sorry Babe." She said kissing one of the bruises on her boyfriend's body before she too fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, it took so long. I had some complications as it got more sexual. However I think I did quite well compared to the other sex scene I did in my fanfic _The Origin of the Demon Sisters_ which will be having a lot of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also the song for this one is by the band called Good with Grenades. I was trying to look for a song for this chapter and came across that one. It's a really good song. I can't stop listening to it.

In the next chapter you'll be able to know the full extent of the bruises that Midori gave Tai. Not all which are from biting, but just having sex in general. It's safe to say that Tai might end up being sore in the morning.

I am now taking requests, if you can call it that. In other words I want to hear what you want to see happen in the story next. I can't reveal Midori's secret yet however because I am building up to that. Otherwise I'll pretty much accept anything, unless it's something I really can't do. I can't wait to hear them and your thoughts on this chapter.

* * *

**P.S:** Midori did end up making an appearance in _Return to the Digital World_ and she will be making many more.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Aveza – Thanks for the Review, I hope to hear more from you.**_

_**Vigatus – Thanks for the Review, I hope to hear more from you.**_

_**Simplepeople – Thanks for the Favorite.**_


	5. It's My Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**The Artist and the Soccer Player**

**Chapter Five: It's My Life**

* * *

Tai woke up a quarter past eight, he had Soccer practice at one, when he attempted to get up he immediately fell back on his bed. The Brunette looked down at his body, his eyes widened in surprised at the bruises covering his body they were mainly on his hips and stomach. "How did I get those?" He wondered as he tried to get up again this time with some difficulty. In the end he managed to get himself to the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground.

When he heard his bedroom door open he quickly grabbed his pillow and put it on his crotch, still being completely nude. "Relax, it's just me." Tai looked over to the door to see Midori closing it. She looked like geeky girl he had first met when Coach Seo introduced her to the team.

Midori had her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail while wearing a forest green T-Shirt with a Panda on it and jeans. Her contacts had been replaced by her black glasses that she usually wore. Tai noticed that she had a glass of water in her hands and some pills. Walking over to Tai she handed them to him. "What's this for?"

"It's for the pain. I'll make sure to be more careful with you next time." Midori said kissing his forehead after he took the Pain Reliever and drank the water. Tai raised an eyebrow at this. She giggled before explaining. "You didn't notice it last night, but I might have perhaps been a little rough with you." His eyes widened at this.

"You caused this?" Midori nodded her head. "Well, at least they are where people can't see them." Midori began to bite her lip at this and looked away coyly. "Don't tell me there is more?"

She just smiled innocently at him before going over to her backpack. "I'm sure we can cover them up with a little make up. We are around the same skin tone. So, my cover up should work on you." Midori said digging through her bag. She pulled out a bottle of cover up and a sponge. "I'll make sure to blend it in good." The Brunette female walked over to Tai, sitting on the edge of the bed, she opened the bottle of cover up carefully so it wouldn't spill onto Tai's bed. Pouring some of the liquid onto the cosmetic sponge she dabbed it a bit above Tai's collar bone where the hickey that she had given Tai last night could be seen. It quickly disappeared underneath the layer of cover up she put over the mark. "That's one of them. Why don't you get dressed so I can see if any of the others will be visible because as far as I can tell that was the only one that others would be able to see." She told him, placing the sponge and cover up on his night stand.

"Alright." Tai said getting up as he went over to his dresser; he opened up the drawers and pulled out a pair of blue boxers with soccer balls on them. This made Midori giggle. Tai blushed in embarrassment before pulling them on. "Hey Midori, I have a question for you."

"Okay, fire away Google Boy." She answered after she had managed to stop giggling.

Tai turned around and looked at her weirdly. "Goggle Boy?"

"You always wore a pair of goggles on your head during high school." She told him as she leaned back on the bed.

"Oh, that's right."

"Anyways, what was your question?"

"I'm not going to be sore during practice am I?" It went completely silent. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked looking up after pulling on a pair of pants.

"I thought I saw someone past by the door and Matt isn't here. He left to go practice with his band a while ago." She said with a scared look on her face.

Tai was confused to why she was scared. After what he had seen her do, he would have thought there wasn't much that could scare her. Guess he was wrong. "Stay here; I'll go check it out." He said as he quickly pulled on his soccer jersey before leaving the room.

When he entered the living room, he saw Agumon sitting on the couch. "Tai!" He yelled jumping onto the Original Digidestined of Courage.

"Agumon?" He said in surprised, setting him back down on the coach. "How'd you get here? I thought you and the others went into hiding." Tai looked towards the door to make sure that Midori wouldn't see him.

"We were rescued by a Girl named Kaya and her digimon, Guilmon." Agumon told Tai. "What are you so jumpy for?"

"I have company over; I don't think she knows that I'm a digidestined. I'd rather wait for a while until I introduce her to you. So, can you please go hide in Matt's room for now?" He said worried that Midori would come out of his room.

"Alright, but you have to tell me about her when she's gone." Agumon said jumping off the couch.

"Okay, I will. Now just hide." Tai said ushering Agumon into Matt's room right as Midori came out of his room into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Tai nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't see anyone. You must have been imagining things." Midori looked at Tai curiously.

"If you say so, anyways I don't see any visible marks so you should be in the clear. When's practice?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"At One O'clock."

"I'm sure you'll be fine by then." She said as the door to the apartment opened. Tai turned around to see his parents and Kari standing in the door way.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked slightly afraid for some reason.

"We came to see you. You haven't come to visit us at the house for a while. We thought something might be wrong." Mr. Kamiya said as he spotted Midori sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I've just been busy with soccer and school that's all." He said gulping when he noticed his father had seen Midori.

"It seems like that isn't the only thing that's been occupying your time by that hickey on your neck." Kari told her brother walking into the apartment with her parents.

"What, Midori I thought you said you got them all." Tai said with his face entirely red. Midori busted into laughter.

"My baby has found himself another girlfriend. I'm so happy for you." Mrs. Kamiya said as she hugged Tai.

"Tai, you just fell into your sister's trap." She stated after she managed to stop laughing.

He then glared at Kari. "Matt told T.K. didn't he?" Kari smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tai?"

"I think you and I will get along nicely, Kari." Midori said smiling at the girl.

"You are not gonna corrupt my baby sister." Tai said escaping from his mother's arms and pulling Kari towards his chest.

"Hm, how old are you Kari?" Midori asked with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen, you say. Well, then I'm pretty sure she isn't as innocent as you think she might be, Tai." The Elder Brunette girl said with a smirk on her face.

"What does she mean by that, Tai?" Mrs. Kamiya asked confused.

"Uh, I don't know Mother."

"Well, I don't think she has been entirely corrupted yet. I'm pretty sure she's still a virgin." Kari blushed brightly at this, Tai didn't know if he should be happy to hear that his sister was still a virgin or he would have rather not known at all.

Mrs. Kamiya's eyes widened at this, staring at Midori in surprise. "Oh my."

While Tai's father just stood there frozen by what he had just heard.

After several minutes of silence, it was broken by Midori's phone going off. "Excuse me, while I go take this." She said getting up as he answered the call, putting the phone against her ear. "Moshi Moshi." She said.

"Who on earth is that girl?" Mr. Kamiya said slightly furious staring at Tai with crossed arms.

"Her name is Midori Seo; she's an art student at the Art School a couple miles away from Odaiba U." Tai told his father as Midori passed by Mrs. Kamiya with a cigarette hanging from her lips and a green lighter in her hand while she balanced her cellphone with her shoulder as she went outside.

"She smokes? Tai I don't want you dating a girl like her. She is a bad influence." Sasumu told his son staring at him.

"What? You don't even know her!" Tai yelled at his father.

"Let's go outside sweetheart. I think it's best if we leave your brother and father alone." Yuuko said grabbing her daughter's hand as they went outside.

Midori stared at Yuuko and Kari as they exited the apartment, her cigarette now lite. At this she remembered something and put it out. She smiled at the two. "Hey, Rena I'll call you back later okay?"

_"What, but we need to talk about this now? It's important."_

"I know it is, but I really can't talk right now about it okay. Tai's Mother and Sister are out here with me now." She said into the phone as she leaned against the railing.

_"Oh, in that case I understand. I'll call you back later then."_ Rena said before she hung up.

Midori slid her cellphone in her pocket, smiling at the two women in front of her. "I'm afraid Sasumu doesn't approve of you even though you seem like a pretty nice girl." Yuuko told her.

Midori's face saddened. "Oh, that's too bad. I really like your son. In fact I went to high school with him. I'd always went to his games. He's so passionate when he plays. Tai really puts his heart into the game." She said with a loving smile on her face. "We passed by each other sometimes in the hallway, but he never really took notice of me. When we graduated I kept thinking that I should have told him how I felt." She giggled slightly. "It felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest when my father introduced me to the team."

"Why would your father introduce you to Tai's soccer team for?" Yuuko asked confused.

"Oh, he's their coach." She said with a smile.

"Well, it seems you really do love my son." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Of course I do. I'd do anything for him. I'd protect him with my life." Midori said with a serious look on her face.

Yuuko smiled at this. "Well, you have my blessing sweetheart." She said putting a hand on Midori's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kamiya."

"Please call me, Yuuko." Tai's mother told her.

"Okay." The three of them jumped as the apartment door slammed open.

"I don't care if you approve of her or not. I love her and I'm not going to allow you get in the way of our relationship, Father." Tai yelled at his father. "Now leave before I do something I regret." He said glaring at Sasumu.

"We will finish this discussion another time, Taichi." Sasumu told his son. "Come Yuuko, we are leaving." Yuuko looked at Midori with a look that said: _'I'm sorry for my husband's behavior. Please take care of my son.'_ She then turned to Tai and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try to talk to him for you." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Are you going to stay here Kari or come with us?"

"I think it would be best to go with you seeing as the mood Father is in." She told her mother before hugging her brother. Kari then turned to Midori. "It was nice meeting you, Midori. Please take care of my idiot brother."

"Hey!" Tai yelled before Kari ran off. Yuuko smiled before walking after her daughter.

"I like your sister. She seems like a cool girl." Midori said as she kissed Tai's cheek. "As for your father, he'll come around once he gets to know me better." She said before walking inside the apartment.

"I hope you're right." He said with a sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did you all think? Wasn't that just a Delightful Meeting between Tai's family and Midori? I certainly think so, but what you thought was going to happen. That Tai's family was going to approve of her immediately after meeting her. Nope. Also I just gave you hint on what was in Midori's pocket earlier from Chapter Three. Please review. This time the song I used was: It's My Life by Bon Jovi.

**Shout Outs**

_**Aveza – Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed Midori meeting Tai's Family.**_

_**Vigatus – Thank you for the review wasn't Midori just delightful towards Kari.**_


	6. Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**The Artist and the Soccer Player**

**Chapter Six: Winter Wonderland**

* * *

"She sure is different. I would have never thought that Tai would go for a girl like her." Sora said as she sat on the couch with Matt her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right she sure is different than any of the other girls he has dated before." Matt said in response as he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"She does sound like an interesting girl." Izzy said as he, Matt, Sora, Joe and Hana sat in her living room.

"I just realized something." Hana said as she placed her chin on boyfriend's shoulder watching him as he tried searching for more digidestined to help them with the battle they would be fighting soon against the Seven Demon Lords.

"Oh, and what is that, Love?" Izzy asked looking up at her for a moment.

"Everyone has someone except for Joe and Mimi unless the two of them are dating." She said staring at Joe as if asking him.

Joe quickly shook his head at this. "No, no Mimi and I are not a couple. She actually has a boyfriend back in America." He said as his glasses fell off his face. Joe blushed at this as he put them back on his face. "I do have my eye on someone, but I don't think she'd ever be interested in someone like me. I'm too nerdy for her."

"You never know unless you go for it. That's what Midori did." The group turned to see that Tai had arrived.

"What do you mean? Midori is way different that me." Joe said as Tai threw a picture at him.

"That was her during high school." He said as he sat next to Sora.

"Wow, she looks really nerdy." Joe said passing the picture of Midori around.

"Yeah, remember those posters that someone made for me that where covered in glitter and had a drawing of my face on it. She's the one that made them." He sighed happily.

"Well, it's good to see that you are so happy with her Tai." Sora said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And what I heard she must be good in bed." Matt said with a knowing smirk as Tai turned bright red.

"Shut up, Matt!" Tai yelled throwing the pillow next to him at his best friend's face who just continued to laugh.

"You two had sex?" Sora said like it was a big surprise that Tai wasn't a virgin.

"Yeah." Tai blushed as she handed him back the picture. "She defiantly is different from other girls."

"That's for sure." Sora said as they heard Izzy gasp.

Matt, Sora and Tai looked at him funny. "Hana your hands are freezing." The trio burst into laughter seeing Hana's hands underneath Izzy's shirt.

"I can't help it if my hands are cold. Maybe I should go turn on the heater." The petite Brunette slid her hands out from underneath Izzy's shirt to get up and go turn the heater on. Hana's parents where pretty wealthy which was why unlike the others Hana had a house and not an apartment. Although compared to her parents it was pretty small being as it has six bedrooms while hers only had four. Hana had recently tried to get Izzy to move in with her, but instead he decided to remain living with his parents at the moment at least until they finished Sophomore Year.

A couple of moments later Izzy had an incoming video call on Skype from Mimi. "Hey Mimi's calling." He announced before answering the Video Call. "Hey Mimi, how's school going?" Izzy said being the first one to speak.

"Culinary School is so much fun, Izzy. I'm learning to make all types of different food." Mimi's hair was no longer completely dyed pink, now she only had stripes of pink in her hair. "But that's not why I called. I found a new digidestined."

"Really, that's great Mimi. What's their name?" Sora asked as Izzy moved his computer so that Mimi could see everyone.

"I forget." Mimi said suddenly looking at her lap.

"Their name is Satoru Hira!" A young man's voice yelled from the background.

Mimi's eyes widened as she covered the webcam. "I thought I told you I'm not ready to tell them about us yet." Mimi's voice was heard seeing as she hadn't muted the microphone.

"I don't see why not? Do you think it will be that big of a surprise to them?" The Male said.

"Well no, but…"

"Then what's the problem, Mimi?" Mimi sighed.

"Fine." She said taking her hand of the webcam. "Everyone you know Michael. We're dating."

"I knew it!" Tai yelled.

"What?"

"I told you there was something going between them, Matt." Tai said smirking at Matt.

"We both knew there was something going on between them. The bet was to see how long it would take them to get together." Matt told Tai. "And Mimi didn't tell us yet how long they've been dating."

"You two were betting on my Love Life!" Mimi yelled at Tai and Matt. She glared at the boys. "I don't appreciate that."

"Izzy was on the bet too though." Tai said whining.

"Koushiro!" She said glaring at him. "Fine, I guess we will see who wins then. Michael and I have been dating for Four and a half years."

"Looks like Tai won. He's the one that guessed it would take that long." Matt said as he pulled out his pocket and handed Tai a Twenty.

"Sweet, this means I'll be able to pay for our date this time."

"I thought Matt was dating Sora." Michael said. The whole room burst into laughter except Tai and Matt.

"What no I was talking about my new girlfriend." Tai said slightly horrified.

"Doesn't mean we haven't experimented in the past though." A pillow was thrown at Matt when he said this.

"At least I wasn't the Uke." Tai said with a smirk at Matt's blushing face.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Midori had been dating Tai for two months now; she had met with the Kamiya Family a couple more times since the first one. Tai's father still wasn't that into Midori, but he was warming up to her slowly. It had probably been a bad idea on her part to talk about Kari's virginity in the first place, but sometimes she just spoke before thinking.

Minoru threw a snow ball at the back of his sister's head. The two were at the park enjoying each other's company. They hadn't had a chance to hang out recently with everything going on, so the twins where happy to finally have some time to spend together. "That wasn't nice. I had my back turned around and everything, Min." Midori said making a snowball and throwing it at her brother. The two continued to laugh and play in the snow at the park like they had done with they were younger.

Midori smiled at her brother when they finally collapsed in the snow, holding each other's hands like they were children again. "I wish Rena and Corona where here to join us in the fun. It's been so long since the four of us had fun together. You think when they get back; they'll join us in the fun?" Midori said as she sat up in the snow, her jacket and snow pants keeping her warm from the freezing cold.

"Of course, you know how much they love the snow. Although Rena would always get mad at Corona when he hit her with a snow ball." The twins laughed at the memory of Rena throwing a huge snowball back at Corona and burying in the snow.

"Poor Corona was freezing cold after that even with how warm is body temperature is." She said as she stood up and brushed the snow off. "Rena felt so sorry for him afterwards, but Corona defiantly never threw another snow ball at her."

"That's for sure." Minoru said laughing. "Hey isn't that Tai, Sora, Matt and Kari over there." Midori looked at the group.

"You're right it is." Midori squinted at them seeing something standing next to each of them. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Min, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"No, what are you seeing?" He asked looking back over to the group before gasping. "They have digimon with them!" He yelled.

"Hey isn't that Midori and her brother over there?" Kari asked as Tai looked over to see his girlfriend staring at him with widened eyes and mouth wide open.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I couldn't help adding a hint of Taito in there. I'm a Taito fan. Tai and Matt never dated though. They just experimented and by experimented I mean handjobs and kissing. Yeah, so Tai and Midori started dating in November and it is now January in the story. Midori just found out that her boyfriend is a digidestined, which she did not know. Also the object in Midori's pocket will be revealed in the next chapter. I have given everyone another hint to what it was. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Koumi-Locc –Thank you for the review. To answer your question there is Sorato in my fanfic. I support Sorato just like I support Taito. Koumi is a no however as was shown in this chapter. I hope to hear from you again. :)**_

_**Aveza –Thanks for the review and follow. Midori has met two of them already, Matt and Sora, but she will be meeting the rest in the next chapter.**_

_**Vigatus – Thanks for the review.**_

* * *

**P.S: **As I told Vigatus, it has been awhile since I've watched Digimon Adventure or Digimon Adventure 2. He informed me that Tai's dad is a smoker as well which I did not remember. Therefore I came up with a solution to this that Tai's dad quite smoking. I hope you are all looking forward to me revealing the secret object that was in Midori's pocket earlier on in the chapter. I would also like to say Happy Holidays to everyone and hope you have an awesome New Year.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**The Artist and the Soccer Player**

**Chapter Seven: Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

The following week Tai tried to get in contact with Midori in every single way in knew of, he wasn't having any luck at all. "Midori, why won't you pick up?" He said while trying to reach his Girlfriend's phone again. "Please pick up."

_"Moshi Moshi."_ Tai's eyes widened when he heard a Guy's voice on the line. He could tell that it wasn't Minoru's voice. So, who was it that had answered?

_"Who said you could answer my phone, asshole?" _Tai heard Midori say.

"Midori." The Brunette male whispered into the phone.

_"I answered it because they have been calling you for the past twenty minutes and you were in the other room working."_

_"That still doesn't mean you can answer."_ Midori's voice was closer to the phone now. _"Hello?"_ She said into the phone sounding tired. Tai raised an eyebrow at this looking at the clock on his nightstand. It wasn't even that late.

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" He asked his girlfriend. "And who the hell was that?"

_"Sorry Koibito. I've just been really busy trying to finish this project I've been working on for the past couple of months. I haven't been trying to avoid you or anything." _Midori said happy to hear her boyfriend's voice. She giggled at the next question.

"What may I ask is so damn funny?" Tai asked starting to get mad that Midori was avoiding the question.

_"What's funny is that you're jealous over my cousin, that's what's funny, Kareshi."_ Midori said still giggling like crazy.

Tai lowered his head, ashamed how he had over reacted at hearing a male answer his Girlfriend's phone who hadn't been her Brother. "What about what happened at the park? You're not mad that I didn't tell you that I'm a digidestined are you?" He said really hoping she wasn't.

_"I'm not mad. Just a little disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier, but I guess we all have our secrets. Speaking of which there is still something that I need to tell you, but I rather not do it over the phone."_ Midori told him, her voice now all serious as she spoke.

"Oh okay. Then do you want to come over to the apartment?" He asked happy to hear that she wasn't mad at him at least.

_"Yeah, I'll be over in a couple of minutes. I have something I need to finish first. I love you, Taichi Kamiya."_ She told him using his full name.

Tai felt his heart thump against his chest hearing her say that. "I love you too, Midori Seo."

Midori giggled. _"See you soon, my love."_ She told him before she hung up.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tai smiled after getting off the phone with Midori. He was so happy that everything was okay between him and Midori, then the Brunette how much of a mess his room was. He let out a scream that made Matt run to his room. "Tai, are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Yamato, you have to help me clean please. I didn't realize my room was this much of a mess and Midori is coming over." He begged Matt, pulling on his pant leg as he kneeled on the ground.

Yamato stared at Tai's room. "Finally, do you know how worried we have been?" The Blonde sniffed the air. "Dude, you stink. Go take a shower. I'll have Agumon and Gabumon help me with your room." Matt said pushing Tai towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Matt, you're the best." Tai said as he went into the bathroom to wash up.

"Agumon, Gabumon I need you to help me with Tai's room. His girlfriend is coming over and it's a complete mess."

"They made up? That's wonderful I can't wait to meet her." Agumon said before seeing Tai's room. "What the hell happened in here!?"

"Who the hell knows? Just help me so Midori won't have to see this catastrophe." Matt said as he, Agumon and Gabumon worked on cleaning Tai's room.

By the time Tai got out of the shower it was completely cleaned. "Thanks."

"Don't ever let your room get like that again." The Blonde said glaring at Tai.

"Okay." The Brunette said slightly scared as someone knocked on the door. "Can you get that? It's probably Midori." Tai said going into his room to change.

Matt went to the door, opening it he saw Midori behind her was a Fox-like Digimon while in her arms was a manga titled _A Crazy Thing called Love._ "Hey Matt, it's nice to see you again. Tai told you I was coming over right?" She said giggling as he stared at the Digimon behind her.

"It's not nice to stare." The Digimon said with a Feminine voice hinting that they were female.

"Why do you have a Digimon with you?" Matt asked with widened eyes.

Midori giggled as she showed him the necklace around her neck, except it wasn't a necklace. It was a tag that held a light green crest. "I'm a digidestined as well, Yamato. This is my partner, Renamon." The girl said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes I am and even though I have fur. I'm freezing my tail off here. Can we come inside or what?" Renamon asked wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Oh right. Sorry, come on in. Tai just got out of the shower and is changing." Matt said moving to the side to let Midori and Renamon in before closing the door shut behind him.

Midori walked over to the couch and smiled at Agumon. "You're Tai's partner?" She asked him.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, Midori. My name is Agumon and this is my friend, Gabumon. He's Matt's partner." Agumon said to Midori.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both." She said as Renamon whispered something into her making her giggle. "Renamon thinks you're cute by the way, Agumon." Renamon hit her over the head.

Tai came into the room smiling, his eyes widened when he saw Renamon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's right, Ladies and Gentlemen. Midori is a Digidestined as well. I figured that Renamon would be a suitable partner for her. Can you guess what her crest is? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Also I have added another story to the Digital Love Series which Koumi-Loc has already found out about. It's called Get A Clue and it's about Joe's Love Life. I hope you'll read it. The song I used for this one was Dirty Little Secret by The American Rejects.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Aveza –Thanks for the review, I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the moment that the twins shared.**_

_**Vigatus – Thanks for the review. Yes, in my eyes I think of Matt as a Uke, but some people might prefer him as a Seme. That's just my preference after all.**_

_**Koumi-Loc – Thanks for the review. It made me laugh. The reason I had Mimi dating Michael is I'm pretty sure it's cannon if you've ever watched the last episode of Digimon Adventure 2. Her son looks a lot like Michael. Also Koushiro has Hana, but if Michael hurt Mimi I'm pretty sure that him, Joe, Yamato and Tai would all go to New York to teach him a lesson about hurting her.**_


End file.
